


Satisfied

by Merfilly



Category: DCU - Comicverse
Genre: Gen, Introspection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-24
Updated: 2012-08-24
Packaged: 2017-11-12 19:07:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 87
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/494668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Black Canary enjoys her work</p>
            </blockquote>





	Satisfied

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Katsuko](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katsuko/gifts).



Black Canary was never one to be overly vengeful in her night's work. Not really. Or much. Okay, so if drugs, women, or kids were involved, maybe she was a little rougher than she needed to be.

Maybe.

Either way, she had to admit, no matter how many ribs hurt, no matter that she was certain she had a new boxer break, the feeling of satisfaction as she stood over ten cartel members, none of them moving, was one of the best exhilarations she could ask for.


End file.
